


Keeping Up With the Joneses

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: Written for the "We Can Write Better Challenge" I was given a sex toy blurb and had to rewrite it.Dean and the reader are undercover as a married couple for a case, but a party with the neighbors helps to push them into bed for real.Also posted on Tumblr @butiaintgonnaloveem





	

“Well, honey, you ready for this?”

“Really, Dean? Already with the lovey-dovey names?” You rolled your eyes, annoyed by the case that had barely even started.

“We do have an audience,” he slightly nodded to the bay window to the left of the car. You shifted your gaze to see a couple at the window, watching the two of you. The rumble of the Impala down the pristine suburban street signaled your arrival.

“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all.” You mutter through your fakest smile.

“Well, the creepier the better, right? Hopefully that means we can find our monster and get the hell outta dodge.” Dean creaked open the door to Baby, then jogged around to open your door, even holding out his hand to help you out of the car. All of it practiced. You were head-over-heels-in-love newlyweds after all. Sam had of course discovered the weird occurrences, taking note of the way the couples were dying under mysterious circumstances and oh-so-nicely placed you and Dean into a house as Mr and Mrs. Jones.

Two weeks - for two weeks you’d been living the Stepford life in the burbs, living undercover while trying to work a case, and so far had nothing more than gossip to go off of. The neighbors were incredibly gracious and welcoming. The wives immediately flocking to you and separating you and Dean at a barbecue the first weekend. Questions were flung at you about your relationship, the wedding, what Dean did for a living. You rattled off the answers you had rehearsed, sneaking glances at Dean doing the same in a circle of husbands manning the grill, beer in hand. It wasn’t even all bad, just boring. More than once you’d complained about the “case” being a bust and tried to convince Dean and Sam to leave town - there were no bodies, limited evidence and so far no real leads, but to no avail.

If you’d had to play a handsy couple at a bar, or even seduce someone, you could have handled it. Lust was easy, especially in the hunting life. Lust could get taken care of with a quick one-nighter with some nameless townie from the bar. Or even by your frequent friend-with-benefits over in Springfield. Or, as was often the case, by your own hand. It was easy to admit to lusting after Dean, it wasn’t easy to admit that what you felt went further than that; playing house with him only made it harder. What was killing you was the affection.

All the hand-holding and cuddling and quick, chaste kisses shared between you and Dean were doing nothing to help you keep your desire for him in check. They always ended as soon as you’d cross the threshold into your temporary home, but while those moments lasted, you couldn’t help but savor the feeling of his hand enveloping yours or enjoying the way your body fit against his. He caught you off-guard a few times, sneaking kisses in mid-conversation, or coming up behind you to wrap his arms around you, always drawing out a few Awwws from anyone standing nearby. But at the end of every day, you went to sleep alone in the master bedroom, while Dean slept on the guest bed.

Dean would leave for ‘work’ during the days, while you would play housewife because that seemed to be the status quo around those parts. Which really just meant that you spent the day in yoga pants, chatting with your neighbors Cindy and Danielle until 3 and then quickly did everything before Dean got back at five. They seemed to know everything about everyone and were more than happy to give you tours of their homes, and convince everyone else to do the same. You took the time between making comments on vacation photos and wine pairing discussions to search out hex bags or cursed objects, but had still come up with nothing.

“You and Dean have something so special, Y/n.”

“Huh?” You didn’t realize how distracted you’d been scanning the room when Cindy had interrupted you.

“It’s lovely to see, really. The way you two look at each other, just so dreamy.” She sighed out.

“How long until you’ve got some babies running around in that yard?” Danielle asked with a smirk.

You nearly spit out your water, “Oh. Oh, no nonono. We’re not, no.” You waved them off, just catching yourself before revealing too much about what your relationship isn’t.

“Oh, come on. The looks you two give, and the way he can’t keep his hands off of you, I’m sure you’ll be sharing that news in no time.” Cindy winked.

You gave her a half smile, “Well, ladies, this was a nice afternoon, but I do need to get going before Dean gets home.”

“Oh, of course, of course. Oh, and Y/n, don’t forget about my little party tomorrow. You are coming right?”

You and Dean had already been to 3 dinner parties in a week. You took an extra moment to jog your memory, “Oh, yeah the Tupperware Party type thingy?”

“That’s it,” Cindy answered with a huge grin. “But it’s much more fun than Tupperware, wait until you see what fun stuff she’s going to be sharing tomorrow!”

“Okay yeah, see you then,” you waved. Just as you crossed the street, you heard the rumble of the Impala coming down the block. Dean parked and jumped out, rolling his eyes as he saw Cindy and Danielle watching the two of you with smirks from Danielle’s front porch. He apparently couldn’t help himself and made a huge show of running up to you, swinging you off of your feet and kissing a trail up your neck to your lips.

“Jump on up sweetheart,” he whispered against your lips. You swiftly did as asked, wrapping your legs around him and letting him carry you into the house in an excessive public display of affection, giggling at each other the whole time. He had been having a great time giving the neighbors a show as often as possible, smirking every time he saw one of them looking your way. As soon as the door was slammed behind you, you stilled, catching your breath from the laughter and slight exertion. God, he had no idea what he was doing to you. Your stomach was flipping and your heart thumped hard against your ribcage. Your mind was blank aside from processing the sensations from Dean’s hands on your lower back, his chest pressed against yours, his breath on your shoulder, and how your hands so easily entwined around his neck. His hands rubbed a light circle over your lower back while he inhaled deeply, both of you letting out nearly inaudible hums. With a quick, playful smack to your ass, you were both brought back to reality, pulling away from each other while giggling again.

“Okay, so wife,” he teased while walking to the kitchen, “Find anything today?”

“Well, husband, I now know that the secret ingredient in Carol’s chicken is beer, but I don’t think that’s gonna help the case. What about you and Sam, anything?”

“Nah, nothing solid. Sammy’s still convinced it’s a witch, but I’m not so sure.”

“Well, he better figure something out soon. I’m so ready to get out of here.”

“Aww, come on, Y/n, I can’t be that bad of a husband. I mean, it’s been kind of fun, right?”

Your mouth hung open. Fun? Yeah maybe. Torture? Definitely. You’d gotten so worked up from his light, grazing touches and heated stares that you’d lost count of how many times you’d needed to relieve the tension using your own hand, of course you’d forgotten your vibrator back at home, doing you no good whatsoever while here with Dean doing everything he could to get the neighbors, and you, riled up at every opportunity.

“Mhmm, yeah,” your voice squeaked out, “Definitely fun. I mean, tomorrow I get to go to another house party at Cindy’s.”

Dean looked at you questioningly, if he had any clue as to what was wrong, he didn’t let on. “Oh yeah, I know about that. I guess the husbands are all kicked out and we are going bowling. Pack mentality, huh?” He asked just before taking a swig of beer. You just nodded then worked on heating up leftovers for dinner. The conversation steered away to theories and lore fairly quickly until you both went off to bed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door flew open and Cindy greeted you like it was the first time she had seen you in years. “Oh my gosh, Y/n I am so glad you’re here. Go grab a glass of wine, we’ve got chocolates too. We are just about to start.” You said a few quiet hellos while you wandered through to the kitchen, grabbing a drink then following the herd into the sitting room, nearly doing a spit-take when you walked in.

It was like a sex store exploded in her living room; assorted dildos, bottles of flavored lubes, edible underwear and other toys were laid out along with catalogs. No one else batted an eye, apparently you were the only one out of the loop on this one. Suddenly, these ladies just got a lot more interesting.

“Alright everyone, get settled in. Welcome to Cindy’s After Hours party. I hope you’re ready for a good time,” a professional-looking woman stated, essentially shutting down all the other murmuring conversations.

For the next hour, the drinks flowed while everyone passed around toys and comments - Oh feel how this one vibrates…Yum, I’d lick that off anything…Handcuffs? I’d be afraid of losing the key! You flipped through the catalog, a few items catching your attention before quietly deciding exactly what you needed to purchase. You handed in your order form and payment. The representative looked it over with a smile while reaching into her bag.

“Here you go, I just so happen to have this with me. Hope you enjoy.” You nodded and walked away with your box of goodies.

“Now, I’m sure you two lovebirds don’t need any of these fun things, what’d you get?” Danielle asked over your shoulder.

“Everyone could use a little extra fun in the bedroom.” You winked, “Besides, Dean’s not home ALL the time.”

“Okay, I’ve been on my best behavior here, but I’ve gotta know. I mean, looking at him I can guess, but really, how is Dean? You know. In the bedroom?” Danielle blurted out. Every head in the room snapped in your direction, a few even letting out quiet oh yeahs and whoops. Your cheeks were already pink from the alcohol, but now they burned red, your mind racing with images of Dean mixed with fantasies. “Come on, you’ve gotta spill something.”

You leaned into the doorframe separating the sitting room and the kitchen. Your mouth pulled up into a smile, despite your effort to keep a straight face. You let your mind wander, trying to piece together something you could tell them.

“Well, you’ve seen him.”

“Not the way you have. Come on, we’ve already heard any good stories we can tell. Give me something here,” Danielle begged.

“Hmm,” you sigh, “I can tell you he’s amazing with his hands. Mmm, you should see him work on his car. I can watch him work on Baby for hours, his hands moving from part to part knowing exactly what to do to keep her running, grease and dirt and sweat covering him. That kind of stuff doesn’t bother me. They’re rough, but soft at the same time.” Your eyes close while you keep the picture in your head, thinking of exactly what to describe. “And they’re strong, you know, real working-man’s set of hands. When he grabs ahold of you, you know you’re being held by a man.” You hear a few small yelps from some of the women, but you keep your eyes closed, focused on your thoughts.

“When he touches me, it’s like he sparks electricity. My skin tingles and it honestly takes all my self control sometimes to keep from begging him to touch me everywhere. I mean. His hands, they’re so warm. If I didn’t have to, I don’t think I’d ever pull away from him when he’s got them wrapped around me-”

“You keep talking like that and I might not let you.” Dean’s deep voice rumbled into your ear while he quickly snaked his arms around you. Your eyes snapped open while the women in the room all cheered at Dean sneaking up on you.

You spin around in shock, dropping the box you’d been holding and fidgeting with. “H-how long have you been standing there?” You can feel your face burning from the apples of your cheeks to the tips of your ears.

He smirked and tightened his grip around your middle while turning his head to address the room.

“Sorry for crashing your party ladies, it, uh, looks like you’re all having a good time,” his eyes flickered playfully to the array of sex toys still out, making some of the women blush as badly as you were. “But I’ve got some important business with my wife here. I hope you won’t mind if I steal her away from you?”

He was answered by a chorus of No, of course not’s and a couple of wolf whistles. Dean flashed them a wide, boyish smile as he slid a hand into yours. Trying to ignore the high-pitched panic alarm ringing in your ears you began to awkwardly shuffle away, but he held you tightly while he casually took one of the chocolate covered caramels sitting on the table and dragged the moment out while taking a teasing bite.

“Mmm, honey, have you had any of these yet? They’re delicious.” He held out the remaining bite of chocolate to you, eyebrow raised in a look of challenge. Your mind swirled with the mixture of wine and sexual innuendo, and in a moment of bravery or stupidity you leaned in and wrapped your lips around his fingers, taking the chocolate between your teeth then using your tongue and lips against the pads of his fingers, licking at the sweetness of the candy mixed with the taste of his skin. You pulled away, smacking your lips surprised to notice how he’s watching you with a look of shock and desperation.

“Nope, hadn’t tasted that yet, but you’re right. Delicious.”

He lowered his hand, but only slightly, letting his fingers rest on your jaw. He’s just leaning into you, eyes watching you for an indication to stop when you hear a sudden gasp to the left. You both broke eye contact and turned to the noise and realized that you’re being watched by a roomful of women. Cringing with embarrassment, your ears burn again.

“So, home then, Dean?”

He clears his throat and nods at you, muttering a quiet “Goodnight ladies” while he cautiously guides you toward the door. Your hands are locked together, burning hot and sweaty, but neither of you seem to care as your fingers twitch and you continue to hold tightly. Hurried footsteps behind you make you pull him to a stop. He grips you tighter as the sales rep hands you the box you had dropped.

“Here, Y/n, you certainly don’t want to forget this.” Then she leans in to whisper to you and Dean, “And by the way, I’ve heard some great reviews from couples who use these together.” She pulls away with a wink and returns to the party. You stumble behind Dean as he walks you two outside then over to your home.

As soon as you’re inside, you start to pull your hand from his to escape into your room, but he tightens his grip. Your whole body trembling at this point, skin burning feverishly. Nervous and embarrassed tears threaten to well up in your eyes as you turn your eyes to Dean. He’s standing stiffly, muscles tensed like he’s waiting for something to strike, his gaze intense like he’s trying to decipher something. Your mind is busy, scrambling to remember how to put a sentence together so that you can give him an excuse and get out of there, but he breaks the silence first.

“I feel it, too.” Your eyebrows furrow in a question, but he cuts in before you can ask. “When you touch me. I feel it, too. The warmth, the spark. All of this pretending to be a couple and being all over each other. Fuck all of it. I want it.”

“Want what?” You manage to breathe out.

“This.” He reaches his free hand to your waist, pulling you flush against him, his lips immediately find your neck and nuzzling into it, placing slow, lingering kisses on your skin. “I want you,” he whispers, taking your earlobe gently between his teeth. He releases your hand from his and brings that one to rest between your shoulders, holding you even tighter against him. “I want to feel every fucking inch of you. I want this to be real.”

You nearly drop the box again as your body shivers, blood rushing right through your core while your heart races. You turn your face toward his, guiding him away from your neck. He follows your lead, kissing his way along your jaw before pausing and hovering at your lips and whispering, “Can this be real?”

“Yes,” you nod and close the gap, pressing your lips against his. Wasting no time, you both part your lips and taste each other, sweet from the chocolate you shared. While Dean tastes the crispness from the wine you drank on your tongue, you taste the smoky sweetness from the whisky he drank while out. There’s a clumsy shuffle full of heaving breaths, lips caught between teeth, and desperate groans, but you both manage to stumble into the master bedroom, bodies still pressed together.  
He sets you down underneath him and you lightly toss the box to the other side of the bed. Both of you content for a while to run your hands over each other for the first time without an audience or limitations. Clothes are slowly stripped away while both of you continuously slide your hands over one another. Without any rush, you savor the tension of his muscles underneath your hands, the pull as he drags his fingernails gently along your thighs while he pulls away your jeans. Your hands knead at the muscles down his back when he begins to grind his hips against yours. Pleasure tingles all along every nerve in your body, leaving you both feeling content with kissing, holding, and teasing. Dean’s making his way across your neck and collarbone again while removing your bra, when he pulls back with a sigh.

“Hey. Y/n, what, uh,” he pauses to clear his throat and pull down the smirk forming on his lips, “What’s in the box?”

The giggle bursts through you before you can try to hold back. “Oh my god, Dean, that looked painful. Did you really just resist an opportunity to do your best Brad Pitt?”

“I was trying not to ruin the moment,” he laughs, his eyes wrinkling while the smile spreads across his cheeks.

“I appreciate the effort.” You lean in to kiss him some more, hoping to distract him.

“Okay, but what is it?” He leans to reach across the bed while you attempt to pull back on his arm, suddenly scrambling to try to keep him from getting ahold of it.

“It’s nothing.” You try to roll toward it, but his body is still pinning you down.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” he taunts, his hand clutching at it now. He quickly hops off the bed while pulling the lid off, his eyebrows popping up when he finally sees what’s inside. “Yeah, that’s not nothin’ sweetheart.”

You run your hands through your hair while you sit up and growl, “I was…frustrated, okay?!”

His lips purse in a thoughtful pout “Oh, like ‘frustrated’?” He asks and waits for you to nod. “Did I frustrate you?” He asks cockily. Again, you nod. He slowly wets his lips before continuing, “So, it would be okay for me to help unfrustrate you then, right?”

“That’s what I thought we were doing, Dean,” you gesture to the both of you, stripped down to nothing but underwear, body tense and back on edge.

“Nothing wrong with finding out if you got your money’s worth though, right?” He pulls out the first vibrator. It’s smooth and slim. He turns the dial at the bottom, grinning when he finds out it’s already got batteries.

“God, Dean, really?”

“Really.” His voice comes out low and husky. “Lay back, baby, I got you.”

You lean back and prop yourself up on your elbows, watching Dean as he steps slowly over to you, placing the box on the floor next to the bed. His eyes roam over your body, watching the goosebumps rise on your flesh from anticipation. He sets himself next to you on the bed, his torso leaning over yours, one leg thrown over your thigh and pulling your leg to the side.

“Fucking beautiful,” he murmurs, leaning over, watching you while he brings the humming toy to your clit. He rubs it gently over your panties, just teasing and testing your reactions. If you weren’t already soaked, it would have done the trick. The sensation just on the right side of pleasurably ticklish. Your stomach muscles tense while you try to lie still and enjoy the buzzing pleasure and inhale short, jumpy breaths. Dean’s mouth hangs open slightly, watching the way your skin flushes and feeling your the muscles of your thigh tensing under his. He’s still slowly rolling it around your clit when he finally hits a spot that sends a shock through you, causing  
you to buck up, chasing more friction. He decides then to pull away while you whimper and whine.

“Not going anywhere.” He soothes you while he moves off the bed, turning off the first vibrator and placing it back into the box while kneeling between your legs. He’s watching you with his hunter’s gaze - intense, focused, taking in every detail. You’re about to push yourself up toward him, but he anticipates it, pushing one hand onto your stomach. “Just let me take care of you,” he looks at you pointedly, leaving no real room for argument.

Dragging his cheek along your inner thigh, he gently scratches you with the scruff on his jaw, you moan when you feel the contrast of his soft lips making their way up to your hips, switching from side to side. When his mouth is finally over your mound, he follows his path with his hands, running them up further to the top of your underwear and hooking his fingers into them. Lifting slightly when you feel him start to pull, you lie there and let him slide them down and off.

You hear the hum from the vibrator and wait for him to rub it against your clit again, but the feeling of it shivering against your wet lips instead causes you to inhale a sharp breath. Before you can settle into the sensation, he pushes it into you, your wetness allowing it to slip in easily.

This one feels different, it’s angled at the head and he slides it back and forth, spreading your wetness and seeking out just the right spot inside of you. You give up trying to hold back and twist and wiggle your hips slightly while he moves it back and forth, sometimes with short, quick strokes, then with long and slow ones. A high-pitched “Nnhhnn” escapes you when the curved tip finally hits against your g-spot. Dean pauses his movement, gently rocking the vibrator against the spot he’s discovered inside of you. Back arched, hands clawing against the blanket, you mouth hangs open while a moan catches in your throat, afraid to move and change the perfect sensation tingling inside of you. It’s building and building and you can feel the release close to the edge, just one solid thrust away.

“Deeaann,” you sob out desperately when you feel him slowly pull the toy from you. Just as soon as it’s pulled away, his mouth covers your slit, licking his way up and down, tasting you with a low, happy humming sound. His tongue sliding along every bit of you he can find aside from your clit. Your hands slide up to rest on the crown of his head, grabbing lightly at his hair to pull him up a little and guide his talented tongue and lips to work at your throbbing bundle of nerves, but he pulls against you and away. His mouth and chin wet from your slick. Your face frozen in a mixture of agony and bliss while you watch his tongue dart out to lick your flavor from around his mouth.

“Dean?” You pant.

“Show me how you want me,” he says, placing the last vibrator into your hand as you reach out for him. This last one is the bunny vibrator, thicker than the other two he’d used on you. It’s already on and you can see his eyes dark with lust watching and waiting for you to finally reach your edge. He’s leaning back on his heels, still settled between your legs, his chest heaving with the effort of holding himself back while his erection strains against his boxers.

Your eyes roll back into your head and without wasting another moment, you slide the vibrator between your lips, feeling the slight stretch of it. You align the little rabbit against your clit and rock your hips against it, letting it hit you in all the right places. In less than a minute your hips are rolling, your hand pushing the toy into you further into you, putting just the right amount of pressure on your clit. Your legs are trembling and you can feel the hair at the nape of your neck damp with sweat, but you’re so close. Your free hand grasps at your own breast, rubbing and rolling at your hard and sensitive nipple.

With a long, loud moan you finally feel the wave of pleasure roll over you with a blast of heat. It’s so intense that your hips keep rolling with every pulse from the aftershocks. Every breath coming out in a moan, blood pumping hard through you and delivering a static-like buzz of bliss from the tips of your fingers to your toes.  
Still reeling from your high, you barely register Dean’s fingers wrapping around yours and taking the toy from you. He drops it to the floor and begins massaging his way up your body, lingering again to place a wet tongue-filled kiss to your dripping center, making you shudder in a breath and release it with a giggle.

“Fucking hell, Dean.” He finally moves up further, kissing and nibbling at your torso, swirling his tongue over your breasts and flicking your nipples with his tongue.

“Shhh, I’m not done unfrustrating you yet.” His voice vibrates into your neck with a low chuckle as his body slides against yours. You can feel his cock pressing against you, hard and hot while he slots his hips between yours. His arms wrap under your shoulders, pressing your chest to his. His lips finally reach yours and you can still taste your flavor on them. With a roll of his hips he pushes into you completely making you gasp with the feeling of fullness.

His body trembles while he holds himself just above you, “Baby, this feels too good.”

“I know,” you squeeze around him, feeling his cock twitch inside of you.

“Fuck!” He groans out before he begins thrusting into you with hard, shallow pumps. His hips barely rising off of yours while he rubs against your clit, giving you friction exactly where you need it, exactly how you showed him with the bunny vibe. You had barely come off the edge from your last orgasm and the drag of him inside of and against you builds you back up quickly. You tilt your hips up against his, making him hit that magical spot inside of you that releases all the tension, your pussy walls clenching around him and pulsing as you come while pulling him with you.

He puffs out incoherent mumbles against your shoulder while his cock throbs inside of you, his whole body shuddering when he finishes. He moves to roll off of you, but you bring your arms up behind his head, moving his face back to yours.

“No, wait. I like the way you feel.” You plead in a soft whisper with a kiss to his lips. He nods, too breathless to respond and rests his head in your neck. You stay there for a while, feeling your skin slowly cool with the air and letting your breathing return to normal, or as normal as it can be with Dean lying on top of you. Just as your breathing evened out, you felt your heart start to race while you worked up the courage to ask Dean the question lingering at the tip of your tongue.

“Dean, when this case is done, do you still want this to be real?”

He lifts his head to rest his chin on your chest. “Hell yes, Mrs. Jones,” he teases using your fake name, “We got a thing going on.” You crack into a fit of laughter first, while he beamed at you with a satisfied smile at his corny joke.

“You’re so frustrating.”

“Good.” He replies with kisses to your collarbone.


End file.
